


Popcorn Confession

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marvel References, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: John and Sherlock revisit Infinity War before the Endgame premiere.





	Popcorn Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/gifts).



> The U.K. premiere for Endgame is tomorrow, Friday here in the States. This is for my dear notjustmom who has tickets for that day and will be my eyes and ears for what's to come. 
> 
> Just a wee bit of angst from our shared love, The Baker Street Boys.

"Now, I've made all three of your favourite popcorn flavours- butter, cheese and caramel. In return, you WILL watch the movie quietly."

 

"I fail to see the need for..."

 

"God knows how Mycroft got the four of us tickets for the Endgame premiere tomorrow, but we're grateful and you'll be happy you refreshed your memory by watching Infinity War tonight."

 

"We are? I will?"

 

"Yes! So shush!!"

 

As the plot unfolded, John was pleasantly surprised that Sherlock WAS keeping his barbs and grumbling to a minimum. Perhaps John hand feeding him one kernel of popcorn after another might be a factor.

 

The blogger silently chuckled when Sherlock couldn't resist a reluctant interest in the fight scenes, and outright snorted when he blurted out that the only interesting character was that Buckingham Chamberpot fellow playing Doctor Strange. Best looking too.

 

When a loo and popcorn refill intermission was required, John deliberately paused the movie on a shot of Strange.

 

"Yep, you're right about him being HOT."

 

"I NEVER SAID HE WAS..."

 

Finally, Peter was turning to ash in Tony's arms and John found himself with a lapful of Sherlock, dark trembling curls buried in the crook of his neck.

 

"On Bart's roof, John, I was thinking- Please, I don't wanna go."

 

John kissed him softly, "I know, love, I know. Just breathe."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's hoping that everyone who wants to see Endgame is able to do so and that all your expectations are met and exceeded.


End file.
